A typical portable apparatus causes a display device to display a composite image formed by combining additional information based on apparatus information on an electronic apparatus and an image of the electronic apparatus with a captured image, at a position of the electronic apparatus in the captured image, this position corresponding to a relationship between the position of the electronic apparatus in real space and the position of the portable apparatus in real space.
A typical portable apparatus is unable to make the user aware of an electronic apparatus that is installed on a floor that is different from the floor where the portable apparatus is currently present in the situation where electronic apparatuses are installed in a building having a plurality of floors.
A typical portable apparatus has to give, in the situation where the typical portable apparatus causes a first image forming apparatus to stop a job and causes a second image forming apparatus to take over the job, an instruction for the first image forming apparatus to stop the job and an instruction for the second image forming apparatus to take over the job.